Two of a Kind
by BlueRose326
Summary: Takes place after "All Falls Down". Fitz is dealing with the consequences of his actions during "Vegas Night". Things start to turn for the worst and who will he turn to? Bianca? And what's her story? Find out how these two react when faced with turmoil.
1. Misunderstood

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic so please be gentle... I'm sensitive. Lol but honestly guys, I'm all for constructive criticism. Now without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of "Two of a Kind". R&R please! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1:_

_"Misunderstood"_

**Fitz's POV**

Wow. I fucked up big this time. It's not entirely my fault though. That little fucker Eli has had it out for me from the start and while our war was pretty fun… it was getting old. And I was ready to end it but- NO. He has to go and slip ipecac into my drink and what? Am I just supposed to let that go? I didn't think so. Man, watching him almost shit his pants when I stuck that knife in the wall was just epic. Too bad the cops were there though, now the son of a bitch has managed to get me arrested TWICE! I feel kind of bad for his girlfriend however. She's too pure and innocent to be put through that sort of worry. I really did like her too. Oh well now she probably thinks I'm psycho for trying to "kill" her little boyfriend.

"FITZGERALD!" I heard the guard yell from the other side of the cell. "You made bail," he stated, while unlocking the cell. As I was escorted through the station, I spotted my mother. She was hot-faced and I could already see the steam coming out of her ears while she spoke to a cop. "Great," I thought, now I was going to have to hear her mouth all through the ride home.

"He's all yours ma'am," snickered the guard as he un-cuffed me.

"Thank you officer," she managed to say without attempting to even look at me once.

Much to my liking, the car ride home was surprisingly silent. My mom didn't even bother to change her disposition to express her disappointment. "Pigs must be flying," I thought. I never thought, in a million years; that my mom would ever be speechless. Well, I better enjoy it while it lasts because there is no way she is going to be like this when we get home. And so we sat. Silent for the rest of the ride home… awaiting all hell to break loose when we got there.

**Bianca's POV**

"So I'm guessing that TV is out of the question," I said sarcastically to an infuriated Simpson as he made his way up the steps of Degrassi. He only glared as he passed by. I smiled knowing he was probably on the verge of a total meltdown. Now that the school was on break and my night was cut short, I had to find a way to occupy myself. Of course Drew wouldn't be down for any hooking up. He is probably off somewhere crying about his girlfriend dumping him. What a pussy? Owen was most likely hooking up with someone else, since his night didn't go exactly as planned either. I haven't talk to Ron-Ron in weeks and I wasn't gonna start up again either. Well I just went through everyone I hang out with… everyone except Fitz that is.

Oh Fitz, he was the reason my night was cut short in the first place. Him and Emo-boy that is. Why did he even bother making amends with that loser anyways? Fitz never calls a truce. Dr. Doom is a complete idiot for not taking it for what it was, I mean Fitz… calling a truce in exchange for an… an apology? Something must me up with him. I have to admit, we really haven't talked since that "fight" club incident and-

"Hey, you wanna come chill with us at the ravine?" Owen asks, interrupting my thoughts. Us? Just then I realize the skank standing at his side, smacking her bubblegum in an annoying fashion. He sure knows how to pick 'em.

"What and do nothing while you get it on in the van?" I say, looking his current flavor up and down.

Rolling his eyes, he retorts, "Well, it beats going home and getting wasted alone."

"Yeah? And who says I'm gonna be alone? I have plenty of friends for your information," I lied.

"Whatever, I just thought you might need something to do since the dance got shut down because of Fitz trying to stab Eli over that virgin girl. You don't have to be all bitchy about it," he revealed, obviously annoyed. Wait… what virgin?

Curiously I asked, "What girl?"

Smiling, he questions, "What? You didn't know that he was gonna sleep with Emo-boy's goody-two-shoes girlfriend?" Laughing, he adds, "Fitz probably got close, too. I mean why else would that freak poison his drink?"

"Fitz wanted to sleep with Clare?" I say with a horrified look on my face. Regaining my composure, I add, "She's not even his type."

"Oh, don't be so surprised Bianca. Sluts are going out of style these days," he jokes.

"Whatever. Are we still going to the ravine or what?" I ask, changing the subject and they follow me to my car. This was going to be a long night.

**Fitz's POV**

As I entered the house, I braced myself for what my mother was going to say because god knows she was gonna say something. I heard her shut the door behind her and wondered if I could make a run for the bathroom but thought better of it when I saw her throw her purse on the coffee table in an irritated way. My mother was probably the only person I even remotely took crap from.

"Have a seat Mark," she was also the only person who ever called me Mark. Not even my teachers did that anymore. I think she says it because she wishes I could be Mark again because he was the complete opposite of Fitz. Mark was the good boy that slowly disappeared after my dad died at war a few years ago. Fitz was slowly developing as Mark faded and he is a monster in my mother's eyes.

After a long, stern stare she asks, "What the hell were you thinking?" Before I could say anything, "Bringing a knife to a school dance? What were you planning on doing with that knife anyways? Never mind all that, why do you have one in the first place?"

"Mom, I was-," I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Did I ask you to speak? You better not interrupt me, when I'm talking to you, young man. I should say little boy because that's what you've been acting like; a child," for how long she went on, I don't know but I know I stopped listening after this. It was always the same thing with her. She always wanted me to be some do-gooder, even though we both know that's never gonna happen. I just wish she would get off my ass for once. Why the fuck does she even bother? She knows very well that I'm just gonna go out and do something worse down the line anyways. She doesn't _understand_ me.

Just then, I hear her voice ringing in my ears, "MARK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Startled, I lie, "Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?" she says knowing damn well I didn't hear a word she said and didn't give a shit either.

Frustrated I get up and confess, "Look I wasn't listening and honestly don't care what you have to say because I've heard the speech a million times. So how about we both get on with our lives and just go to bed because, let's face it; nothing good can come of this little chat-"

That was when I felt her hand connect with the side of my face and leave a stingy feeling, "How dare you talk to your mother like that?"

Fed up, I make my way around her and towards the closet to grab my jacket. "Where are you going?" she asks, tears threatening to be relieved of her eyes.

"To the ravine," I say coldly, grabbing my car keys and not bothering to look back at her as I walk out the door.

**So... what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? What? Review PLZ! Be honest too! I am updating based on your reviews.**

**Next chapter: Fitz goes to the ravine to unwind. Who does he catch up with? What does Bianca think of Fitz and Clare?**


	2. The Ravine

**Okay guys so far I have two reviews and I am so grateful for them, every review makes a difference =)**

**Here is chapter 2 of "Two of a Kind". Remember R&R!**

_Chapter 2_

_"The Ravine"_

**Fitz's POV**

Damn. That was all I could think as I drove to the ravine. I always stood up to my mom when we argued but never like that. She's probably bawling her eyes out right now… all because of me. All because her precious Mark wasn't even Mark anymore but, Fitz. I am Fitz; a bully, stoner, alcoholic, and criminal. That was what she thought of me now and I couldn't do anything to change that so why bother being something I'm not. My dad is dead, my sister is out getting wasted somewhere in the States and I was stuck here, with my mom- who is a total mess. I might as well live up to what I was destined to be when dealt a hand like this; a failure.

Soon I won't feel like shit though. Soon I'll be around people just like me, with problems of their own. None of them caring what the other did or is about to do. Everyone just wanted to get wasted, laid, or if you're lucky both. Yeah. That was the ravine for you. It was where I met Bianca last summer before she transferred to Degrassi. Wild is what she was, but a companion none the less she is. Hopefully she'll be there tonight.

**Bianca's POV**

Staring into the fire, I watch the flames cut through each other while smoke emerged from all over the center of our "social" circle. Everybody was pretty much wasted or on the brink of it whilst I still haven't finished my first can. Unusual. Normally I would have been on my third or fourth one after being here for an hour. Tonight was different though, I didn't even bother to mess with Mary Jane. Everyone around me was hooking up and for once I wasn't a part of the festivities.

Owen finally got his date to give him some and they made their way over to van, watching them, my thoughts drifted back to our earlier conversation. _Fitz trying to stab Eli over that virgin girl._ It still didn't make any sense. I mean sure Fitz did have some standards when it came to who he fucked but I mean you can't be too picky when it comes to looking for a girl willing to have casual sex. Then again, Fitz never had trouble getting a girl to do what he wanted. He had charm, unlike Owen who usually forced himself on you until you gave in or didn't, it doesn't really matter with him. No one wastes his time. Fitz was different though, no matter how tough he was, he never got physical with females. Actually I've watched him a couple of times, the way he takes his time to warm up to the "bait" before actually making his move. I guess you could call him the bad boy-gentleman.

Regardless of his ways though… Clare? Saint Clare? Owen was probably exaggerating anyways. I've never seen Fitz with good girls or Christian girls at least. Hell he's been with almost every girl in the ravine. Some practically throw themselves at him. It's pathetic because they usually never get anywhere with him. He says "_I love the thrill of a chase__."_ Whatever the hell that means. I always thought he was trying to tell me something about my ways but didn't bother asking because I already knew what he thought of me. He thought I was some slut that goes around stealing people's boyfriends… which is true but now that I think of it… was never the case with Fitz. I never offered him sex and he's never made a move on me. I wonder why that is...

I'll just have to ask him later when-, "Shit!" I say aloud. He just got locked up. It never hit me until now but this was his second arrest. He's probably still in jail right now. Or maybe his mom bailed him out. Dammit, why wasn't I there when he pulled out that fucking knife? Now my only friend is doing _time._

Sighing, I chugged down my beer can and grabbed two more from the cooler. Now I have a real reason to get wasted.

**Fitz's POV**

Pulling up to the alley way, leading to the sanctuary for teenage delinquents, I see Owen and a dizzy blonde stumble out of the van.

"Wild night there, buddy?" I joke, rolling down the window of my Honda truck.

Surprised, I'm guessing, he hesitates before making his way over to me, "Fitz! What's up dude? Thought they locked you up for good this time."

Whilst greeting him with our usual brotherly dap, "Nah man, you know they can't keep me off the streets for long. I can't speak for you though," hinting at his company, "looks like you're spending the night in."

"Yeah, you know how it is man, gotta stay in shape for the ladies," winking, he adds, "and what better way than working out with one."

"Touché my friend," laughing at his antics, "hey is Bee around?"

"Uh, yeah she's out by the fire I think. But listen man, I think I'm gonna take this little party back to my place before it gets too out of hand… if you know what I mean," he states a bit bemused.

Not needing any further info, I say my farewell and make my way towards the "circle". That's when I saw her, sitting alone by the fire, can in hand. Her curly, dark brown hair glowing from the rays of the fire and her chocolate eyes sparkling in the heat of the moment. She of course had on the tightest, low riding jeans imaginable and a small tank, stopping just above her belly button. As I drew nearer I could tell she was shivering.

"A little cold there?" I ask standing behind her.

**I know, I know; CLIFFHANGER! But I promise I will have the next chapter up soon so please be patient and REVIEW! I love my reviewers... all of them too!**

**Next Chapter: Bianca and Fitz have a little chat about... (I'm so evil. haha xD!) Oh and a special guest star in this chapter =O**


	3. Screwed

**So I'm trying to get a new chapter out everyday, but with school right around the corner... shit is hectic. Anywho, here is chapter three of "Two of a Kind". Hope you like it and as always R&R!**

_Chapter 3:_

_"Screwed"_

**Bianca's POV**

Hearing a familiar voice, I turn to see a tall, quite masculine figure standing behind me. I cock my head to the side to get a better view, and to my surprise I see that same pair of dark blue eyes staring back at me. "Fitz!" I yell, tipsily jumping into his arms.

"Hey Bee, getting started without me I see," he says, motioning to the pile of beer cans beside my leg.

Looking down at the ground, I suddenly remembered why I was drunk in the first place and attempt to sober up. "Just a few cans is all. I thought you weren't coming back."

Seeing my sudden discomfort, he teases, "Aww… Bee, did you miss Fitzy?"

"Shut up. No one missed you while you were becoming someone's bitch," I take this opportunity to throw in some humor, "By the way, how did it feel to be someone's bed buddy?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, actually my mom bailed me out before I could find out. But I'm sure you'll fill me in," smirking he says, "On the joys of being someone's bitch I mean."

I couldn't help but smile at his toothy grin, "Whatever. I'm wasted, so you need to catch up!" I tossed him a beer from the cooler before walking back to my seat on the log beside him. I begin to unknowingly admire his harsh features while he gulps down his drink. His jaw and chin were strong and defined, while thin lips rested above them. Chestnut colored spikes covered his head. Eyes mysterious and heavy; dark blue oceans with hints of sapphire, they seemed to tell a story. What that story was… I have no fucking idea. He doesn't tell me much about his past. All I knew was that he was just as screwed up as the rest of us and that's all that really matters. Right? I didn't realize I was staring until he spoke up, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Damn. Now he was hysterical, "For your information, I was wondering how you could chug so fucking fast." I had to think fast.

"Sure," he responds chuckling, obviously not buying it. Then he suddenly stands and begins removing his jacket.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I mock. He just looks down at me, flashing his classic grin.

"Actually, it's for you," I give him a quizzical look. "You're shivering."

Looking down at myself, I realize the goose bumps creeping upon my bare skin. He hands me his jacket and I hesitate before taking it, "The slammer must have turned you soft."

He only glares before pulling out a cigarette and turning back towards the bonfire.

**Fitz's POV**

I didn't think I'd see the day that Bianca DeSousa showed she cared for someone. I mean this was… BIG. But I know better than to patronize her for it. She would just have a fit and go off and do something stupid. Something we all did. All of us here at the ravine that is. For Bianca however, it was different. She would get completely trashed and end up fucking some random loser. She is a tough girl but, that's it; she's just a girl. Any shithead would take advantage of her if given the opportunity. I'd rather see her full of her pride than in that manner any day. I guess in some freaky way... that I too care for her. She is like… my best friend? Yeah. That's exactly what she was. Maybe I am getting soft. Hey, she's not mad about that fight club inc-

That's when she broke the silence, "You know… sharing is caring."

I was just about to ask what she was talking about, when I saw her gesturing for my cig. Passing it to her, "Bee?" She gives me her attention, "Why are you like this?"

The question escaped my lips completely out of the blue. She looked confused. I was confused too for moment, until I regained my train of thought- I think I'm wasted too. "What made you like this?"

Another perplexed expression plastered across her features, "Excuse me? What are you asking exactly?"

Searching for the right words, I began to think. I want to know why she is so fucked up. What made her the way she is? What made her like me? I want to know her story, "What I'm trying to say is…" I trailed off and could tell she was growing annoyed, "Who screwed you over?"

That was the best way to put it. No matter what her situation was, someone has to have been at fault. It was always the case. My dad died, and my whole family falls apart. There is always someone to blame. She might even blame herself, but then again this is Bianca we're talking about. "What makes you think someone screwed me over?"

I give her a serious look, "No one did, okay?" she looked disturbed; "I screwed myself over."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. She actually seemed genuine in her answer. Her face is distraught and I'm guessing I hit a sore spot. I should've never asked. I hate it when people ask me about my troubles and here I am doing the same to her. "Look, I didn't mean to get personal."

She didn't speak. We only sat. Silently watching the stars, my mind begins to drift. _What the hell were you thinking? Bringing a knife to a school dance? …that's what you're acting like; a child._ Thoughts of my mom were beginning to haunt me. I'll never be good enough for her. Just thinking about my situation is making my head spin. Goth boy just got me a second offense for my court date. Fuck! I need to get my mind off everyone and just focus on something else or not focus at all. Just as I turn to ask Bianca if she has a joint, I realize we are not alone. There was Bianca and someone standing with her. I couldn't make out who it was; my vision is blurred. I try to make out what they're saying, "…you've been M.I.A. for weeks and now you expect us just to pick up where we left off," I heard Bianca say.

"C'mon Bee, you know what we were getting into when we started off," I recognized Ronnie's voice.

"That doesn't mean you can just blow me off completely," her voice getting higher, "no one forgets Bianca!"

"Oh get over yourself. You weren't even that good of a fuck anyways. I'm only here because all my other girls were busy!"

Now she was pissed, "FUCK YOU RON-RON!"

As she turned to walk away, he grabs her forearm, "Wait. Babe, look I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"LET GO OF MY ARM, SHITHEAD!" Bianca was furious now.

Ronnie tightened his grip, "Listen bitch, you're coming with me!"

"Let go," she says in a menacing, almost growl.

"And what if I don't?" Before he could laugh at her threat, she spits in his face. He loosens his grip a bit but not long enough for her to escape because he tightens it just as quickly. "BITCH!" he socks her in the face.

I get up instantly.

**So Fitz and Bianca were kinda OOC in this chapter, but hey, they're drunk! Just lemme know what you think by... REVIEWING! I don't care if you're anonymous... a review is a review!**

**Next Chapter: Fitz doesn't like Ronnie's attitude and Bianca's home life isn't pleasant.**


	4. Trashed

**I want to start off by saying I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I've neglected my fanfic, shame on me. I am trying, like I said before to manage school and writing. I will not abandon this fiction though, just bear with me, please =) Btw I have yet to put in a disclaimer in this so here goes and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of its characters. If I did though Fitz would def be in the opening sequence, hence major character!**

_Chapter 4:_

"_Trashed"_

**Bianca's POV**

My body is suddenly on the ground and I feel an intense pain on the side of my face. I reach to caress the tender skin and instantly regret it, "Shit!" I begin to feel a warm fluid running down the side of my face and dancing on the tips of my fingers. The son of a bitch, Ron-Ron bruised my face! That piece of shit is going to pay! As I get up off the ground I realize the two figures in an all out brawl next to me.

"… A GIRL? YOU WANNA HIT GIRLS?" I hear Fitz mocking, as he launches at Ronnie.

"The hoe had it coming. Don't take it personal-," Fitz cuts him off with a blow to the gut. Ronnie reciprocates by jabbing him in the jaw. That was when Fitz pushed him to the ground, climbed on top and proceeded to throw punches.

"What's wrong? Am I not you're type? Can't handle someone your own size?" He was fuming and would have probably killed Ron-Ron if I didn't cut in.

"Get off of him!"

"Butt out, Bianca. Pretty boy here, needs to learn a lesson."

"Just stop already!" Now I was pulling him off the limp body that was Ronnie.

Confused at my actions, he asks, "What the hell? He just hit you and now you're defending the motherfucker?"

"I'm not defending him!" I yell out of frustration.

"Then, let me-," before he could continue I had to cut him off.

"Just forget it, okay? I don't need you defending me. I can take care of myself!" Before he could protest, I stormed off.

He just doesn't get it, I don't need him. I don't need him when my step-dad comes home drunk and takes out his frustrations on me. I don't need him when my mom passes out on the lawn from being high on god knows what and I have to bring her in. I don't need him when guys make passes at me, at the pool hall and want to do a little more than just talk. I don't need him now. I don't need anyone because giving into the pressures just makes everything easier. Things are easier when I'm the one proposing sex because it saves the guys the trouble of having to force themselves on me. I let my mom make a fool of herself because if I don't she has to deal with her abusive husband. My step-dad does what he wants with us just because my mom can't keep a fucking job and support us. No one can get close to me. If they do, I know they'll end up leaving me and I'll look like an idiot. My own father didn't love me, that's why he was able to leave my mother and I. I used to think it was because I got sick a lot when I was younger. That it was my burden that made him leave. Now I know the truth is that all men are trash. And I'll be damned if I let one mess with my head.

**Fitz's POV**

I cannot believe how ungrateful she was acting. She should be happy that I even decided to give two-shits about her ass. The fact that I was even remotely helping someone was already beginning to freak me out. I'm not supposed to care about anyone. Fitz doesn't help people. What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe it's the alcohol… but then again I'm almost always booze induced. Did I really care though? Maybe I just wanted to beat the shit out of that woman-beater. I may not be a saint but I never lay a hand on girls. That is just sick. I saw my mom's boyfriend do it almost a million times before she finally left him last year. He was a drunk. My mom met him at her AA class, surprise, surprise. She had a downfall after my dad died three years ago and began drinking. No one was there to help her cope; my sister had left for New York after the loss and I was just Fitz. Deep down I really wanted to do something and reach out to her but the truth was; I was hurting just as much as she was. My pops was our rock. He always held us together and without him, we just got lost. When my mom finally noticed how alcohol was affecting the family she started going to AA classes. That was when she met Chris. I hated him from the moment I met him. He had trouble written all over him and it took my mom a whole damn year to get away from his abusive ways. I remember how he used to come home and smack her around after being at the bar late. I would always interfere and he would just continue to beat on me instead. That was when Mark really died, the day my mom brought home Chris. Letting him go helped her though, now she was independent and only dealt with my bullshit.

Even though she was the only person I took crap from, I wasn't the one with a burden. No matter how much she pleads for me to change and tries to convince me that things are different, I won't budge. I refuse to believe that things can ever be the same again; that I can ever be Mark again. He's _dead_ and she can't save him.

**Bianca's POV**

I feel the blood in my face rush to my wound and burn my insides like hot lava. My mind is throbbing and crashing against my skull as I walk towards the lot. I was going to have to sleep in my car tonight; there was no way I could drive home like this. Through misty eyes I tried to discern my car from the rest of the vehicles in the space. I need to get to my car quick, I can't feel my legs anymore and I'm sure they're going to give out any moment, if they haven't already. The ground beneath me begins to shake and now I'm sure I'm going to hit it but before I can… someone grabs my arm.

I turn to see hot pink bangs over big green eyes, it was Jules, "You okay there, Bee?"

I try to form words but they come out gibberish at first. I finally manage to get out, "…trashed… need… my car…"

"You gave Owen your car keys a few hours ago. Wow, you really are out of it." She rambled on about getting a ride with her or something like that; I couldn't put her words together. My head was spinning and I was seeing double.

"I'll take her home," I couldn't see his face. He grabbed my arm, "C'mon Bee." It was Fitz. I can't believe he was here after what I said to him.

"What…" I trailed off again, trying to process words.

"Don't talk, just walk," he kept me balanced as I stumbled on our way to his car. He was kind of tipsy too but not trashed. He definitely has high alcohol tolerance; unlike me.

As he pushed me into his truck, his hand grazed my ass. He was rough, not violent. I liked him like that. It's kind of sexy- Wait. What the hell am I saying? Fitz is a counterpart, not fuck. But then again, I did start off pursuing him. Somewhere along the line… something happened. We had become close. We both liked to drink, smoke, fuck, and make others' lives miserable. We had become a deadly duo and eventually Owen came along and we were a trio. He doesn't mess with drugs though, something about his health and athletics. Fitz doesn't care however, he does both. He's just bad like that. I was like that too, except dance was my thing. I did both, but now it's just the latter.

I didn't realize I was dozing off until I felt his hard hand on my face, I shuddered under his touch. "Hey, wake up."

I look at him through fogged vision, "Look, I'm buzzed right now and can't risk getting pulled over. We're gonna have to crash in here tonight."

I open my mouth to comply but, a hiccup comes out instead. Laughing he adds, "Bee, never get trashed without me again." I drowsily smile before sinking into deep, uninterrupted sleep.

**Fitz's POV**

Bianca really had me fucked when she broke up the fight between me and Ronnie. She never breaks up my fights. Actually I think she's the one who instigates them most of the time. Well now that she's here I'll have to ask her in the morning. Yeah, there was no way in hell I was letting her go with Jules and the other coke-addicts. That was something we definitely did not mess with.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep. One who didn't know her would think she even looked sweet or innocent. I don't care what she says, someone screwed her up. I mean look at her, okay guys say she's hot and she is but, she is beautiful. Bianca is like a deadly angel. You approach her based on her outsides, but you don't want to fuck with her insides; like Ron-Ron. I can't believe he hit her. Déjà vu is what it is. Another one of the only women I care about in this damn world being beat on by some sorry excuse for a man. I wonder if that was the first time he hit her…

If I find out he's ever laid a hand on her before, I'll kill him.

**So how was it? I made a little longer than other chapters because of the wait. I don't when the next chapter will be up exactly but it will be before next weekend. I can't put up a preview because usually when I have a preview I also have most of the next chapter done. This however, is not the case. So please be patient and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Inspire Me-Review**


	5. Hurt

**You want to kill me, I know. Really this wait was ridiculous and I really don't care to explain myself. It is 4:19 a.m. I do NOT have the energy for this. So I made this my longest chapter yet because I know how long you guys have been waiting. I truly appreciate the reviews. Here is Chapter 5 of "Two of a Kind".**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Degrassi so I could make Fitz and Bianca a couple. BUT I DON'T, so don't sue me!**

_Chapter 5:_

"_Hurt"_

**Bianca's POV**

I feel the bright light on my face and know its morning. Damn, how many times do I have to tell my mom not to fuck with my curtains? As I open my eyes I realize I'm not home but in a car. I look over and see Fitz laying on the driver's seat, he was sound asleep.

My head begins to throb; I must have gotten trashed yesterday because I can't remember shit. What the hell happened last night? I think for a few minutes and forget trying to remember. It was just a waste of time; instead I turn my attention back to Fitz. He looks so cute when he sleeps. He would kill me if I said that to his face. After admiring him for few more moments, I decide to have a little fun.

Changing positions, I slide closer to him so that our faces are inches apart. Now, how do I want to do this? I know just the thing…

I begin to trace the side of his face with the tips of my nails. He begins to stir but doesn't wake just yet. Taking it a step further, I begin to tickle his ear with my breath. Today is the day. I am finally going to find out what my and his relationship really is.

As he smiles in his sleep, I decide to seal the deal and tug on his earlobe with my teeth, ever so lightly but seductively. His eyes flutter open, revealing surprised blue orbs.

Still too close, I greet him, "Morning Sleepyhead."

"Bianca?" he says confused.

"The one and only," I smirk.

Rubbing his eyes, almost in disbelief, he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Finding out…" I stare at him intently. He studies my face, almost like he knows what I'm getting at, "what are we to each other?"

He looks at me, seemingly taken aback by the question. Then his features soften and he replies, "You're my best friend, Bee. You know that."

I back away from him a bit, trying to process his words. I wasn't expecting that. I have never been someone's best friend before. Actually I don't think anyone has ever been my best friend before either. Now that I think about it, I guess we are best friends. He is probably the only guy who hasn't messed with me in anyway. Can I trust Fitz? Possibly more than anyone else, if anything.

"Bee? Are you feeling alright?" he asks, noticing my lack of a response. I look back into his eyes, those beautiful pools of deep blue. God, he is so beautiful.

Before I knew what was happening, I leaned in and grazed his lips with mine. OH MY GOD! What the fuck am I doing? He wears a stunned expression and as I attempt to back away he grabs my forearm. I look up at him and he pulls me into a kiss of his own. Our lips clasped together, it almost hurts but we don't care because we know the tension has been building for a while now. I feel his arms encircle my waist and he pulls me closer. As I wrap my arms around his neck he begins to suck on my lower lip, beckoning for entrance. I reluctantly respond by parting my lips, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth. He deepens the kiss by cocking his head to side, making it more passionate. All I could think was damn… he is really good at this.

Fitz POV

I don't know how this started and I don't really care. Bianca tastes really good. Wait… am I hearing myself? BIANCA! I begin to pull away, not because I realized this was Bianca, no; I already knew that. But because I realized we both need air. It should be the former though.

Exhaling hard, I look over to my "best friend" whose face is flushed from our little "encounter". I can't help but smile. She notices my grin, "What are you smiling at?"

"You," I chuckle.

She looks bemused, "Yeah? And what's so funny?"

"It's not really funny, its more cute," I continue, "you're cute after you're finished making out."

She playfully hits my leg, "You mean after I'm finished making out with my BEST FRIEND!"

"Right." I say, not knowing how else to reply.

"Speechless, are we Fitzy?" She mocks.

"Haha… very funny."

Taking a more serious tone, she asks, "So where does this leave us now? I wouldn't be surprised if I just messed up any chance I had of having a best friend."

She thinks I don't want to be her friend anymore. No, I have to set her straight. Just because we made out doesn't mean we messed up our friendship. I mean sure, things maybe a little different now but, I still want our friendship. That is something I don't want to lose. We have been through too many things over this past year, to throw it away over one little kiss. Maybe this kiss could lead to something even better.

Her hand squeezes my leg, bringing me back from my thoughts, "Fitz?"

"Bee, I don't want to lose our friendship," I grab her hand. "You mean too much to me. You are the only girl I've ever cared about or opened up too. We can't let this kiss get in the way of that."

She looks intently into my eyes, "I feel the same way. For the first time in a long time, I am willing to trust a guy. Fitz…" she struggles to express her thoughts.

"What is it, Bee?" I urge her to continue.

Looking up at me, tears outlining her gorgeous brown eyes, she says, "My dad left me and my mom when I was ten years old. He told me that it would be for the better and that he wasn't happy with us. I loved him. I love him so much and I thought he loved me too. The night he left I cried and cried, thinking that if I cried loud enough, he'd hear me and feel bad. I thought he'd feel so bad that he'd come back to us. I used to pray every night, hoping that God would bring him back home. He never came back and I hated him for it. I thought he was the scum of the earth because he left me and mom when she was sick. At least I thought she was. The way my mom used to always be angry and throw tantrums at night, and how she would throw up in the morning and have a head ache. As kid I thought she had problem and she did; a drinking problem. As I got older I began to realize my mom was an alcoholic. I blame her for my dad leaving. I never trusted a man since then and I hate her for it."

Her tears were falling a mile a minute now. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was listening and that I'm here for her. She smiled at me, "I can't believe I just told you that. I've never told anyone that."

"You can tell me anything, Bee. I don't care what it is, I won't judge. You can trust me, Bee." I want her to know that I'll be here no matter what.

One last tear escaped her eye and I gently wipe it away. She holds onto my hand on her face and her expression turns serious. "Do you promise?"

"Promise." I almost whisper.

She takes a deep breath before she continues to explain her past, "My mom making my dad go away isn't the only reason I blame her from my trust issues though. It's her marriage to my prick of a step-father that changed my life forever. She met the loser at a bar, go figure. Anyway after a few months he popped the question and they were married. I never liked Rick, but my mom adored him. She even stopped drinking to please him. I thought it was stupid because that was all he ever did; they were made for each other. Rick didn't bother me too much because I was never home long enough to get to know him. I just judged based on what I saw; a lazy drinking bum."

"I know the type." I say interrupting her story. She gives me a questioning look. I explain, "A story for another day." She has enough problems as it is, mine can wait.

Giving an understanding nod, she continues, "So one day I cut school and go home when everybody is supposed to be at work. I was sitting in the living room, watching TV when the front door swings open. Rick walks in drunk; he had just lost his job. He begins telling me about his sorry ass day and I actually start feeling bad for him. That is until…" She trails off.

She begins to look around the car and then rests her eyes on mine. I signal for her to continue and she does. Only this time she has anger in her eyes, "He starts acting weird and telling how pretty I was. He even went so far as to tell me that I was prettier than my mom. That was when I felt uncomfortable and tried to leave. He wasn't having it though; he had other plans."

The whole time she told her piece, those browns orbs never left my blue. I can't believe her life. I know I had suggested something made her like this, but I never imagined this. I already knew where she was going with this.

Just then I realized we were still holding hands because she gave me a light squeeze.

"Bee…"

"Let me finish," I allow her to continue, "That day, I lost something. Something that even though my own mother didn't tell me, I knew was precious. Rick stole my virginity." She spit the words out like venom. "He raped me that night. I told my mother, but she didn't believe me. My own mother didn't believe me. She said I was a lying little whore and that I was trying to ruin _the best thing that ever happened to her_."

She laughs a sad laugh, "That's some shit isn't it. He got his job back and continued to drink. Only this time he would beat my mom when he did. That was when she found out. She caught us, he was raping me. After he beat my mom up, he would come and rape me. At first she couldn't believe it, but she decided to put up with it. _It pays the bills, Bianca._ I guess that was when they came to a little "compromise". Rick would go to work and take care of us, meanwhile my mom got to drink all she wanted. The catch; he gets to beat on her whenever he pleased and I was his personal sex slave."

Now the tears were back, "I like to drink away my problems because it makes me forget. If only for a little while, I forget. I'm "promiscuous" because if I give guys what they want, they won't have to take it. When they think I'm a slut, they find me less attractive. They don't avoid me too much but they don't bother me either. When I'm high, my instinct is to stay away from home. Away from hell. Away from Rick." Her face was distraught. "Hurt; it's the one consistent thing my life. Hurt; it's what I feel when I'm not blitz. Hurt; it's _what I am_"

Life is a bitch. Bianca doesn't deserve this. I have a newfound respect for this girl. No one knows the crap she puts up with and if they did, they would think twice about judging her. I refuse to let her go through this ever again. No matter how fucked up my life is and how many problems I have, I won't let her suffer. No one will her hurt ever again, not while I'm here.

She began to shake in my arms as her warm tears fell onto my shoulder. "Don't hurt me, Fitz," she whispered.

"I could never hurt you, Bee."

**Bianca's POV**

I feel his tears slide down my neck.

**Like I said it's is 4 in the a.m. so I barely have the energy for this. Thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I don't when the next chapter will be up, so don't hold your breath. :(**

**Inspire Me-Review**


End file.
